friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 13; The Date
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 13 The Date ... Octavia was on her way to the guild, when Periwinkle stopped her. She spoke in a tone that made her sound awfully upset at Octavia for something. Periwinkle:" I think we need to talk." Octavia:" Hmm? What's wrong?" Periwinkle:" I heard everything you said to that bat pony last night. How could you make a promise like that!? Weren't you listening to my story? You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" Octavia:" I'm s-sorry. I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. I just wanted to make her feel better." Periwinkle:" Well you better fulfill your promise, because if you don't, I'll never forgive you." Octavia:" N-no... please don't say that. I-I'm sorry." Periwinkle:" Hmmph. Well... don't do that again. It hurts already to have my own guilty conscience. I don't need to carry yours too." Octavia:" I said I'm sorry!" Periwinkle:" *Sigh* I didn't mean to yell. Just... please be more careful. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did and end up suffering for it." Octavia:" I pro- I'll... try." Periwinkle:" Better." ... Octavia made her way through the guild hall, and saw Terra, who instantly looked away in shame of herself. Terra:" I'm so sorry for last night, Octavia. I wasn't thinking straight." Octavia:" It's okay. I... think I might have made a mistake of my own as well. So... are we still going on that date?" Terra:" Y-you still want to go, with a loser like me?" Octavia:" You aren't a loser. You and I are alike in many ways. We both get into a lot of unsuspected trouble. We're both filly foolers. And we're both assassins." Terra:" From different branches." Octavia:" Technically we're of the same branch now. Besides, why else would Luna put us together if she didn't think we would make perfect partners." Terra:" Y-you're right. I'm going to... suck it up, and go on this date with you? Um... when is the date exactly?" Octavia:" Well it was your idea." Terra:" I know but... I lost myself." Octavia:" Okay, okay. How 'bout tonight at seven? How's that sound?" Terra:" Um... sure." Octavia:" It's a date then. Hehe." Luna:" There you are, Terra and Octavia... why are you two blushing?" Octavia:" Uh... we were..." Terra:" We um..." Luna gasped in excitement. Luna:" You two have fallen in love!" Octavia:" N-no! Nothing like that!" Terra:" W-we aren't even... that close yet." Luna:" Oh, but it is happening! Isn't it? You two are dating aren't you!?" Everypony else in the guild turned their heads to watch the commotion. Octavia:" K-keep it down. Other ponies are staring." Luna:" I knew it! Oh I knew this would happen!" Terra:" W-wait... you did!?" Luna:" Of course I did. You just looked sooo cute together, and... Octavia:" WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Luna:" Oh yes. I just came around to tell you that I have nothing for you today... so far." Octavia:" Actually, about the crows, if I may." Luna:" Oh... that. Yes, what is it?" Octavia:" I think I may have come up with a solution. What if we convince the Jacks gang to declare a gang war on the crows?" Luna:" Hmm... I might have to think about that one for a bit. But as I said, I don't think we'll be needing you two today." Octavia:" That's alright, we'll find some other way to entertain ourselves." With that, Luna walked away. Octavia:" Say, since we have this free day, why don't you and I start our date a bit early, hmm?" Terra was blushing, but a smile was visible on her face. Vinyl:" So it is true? When did this happen?" Octavia:" None of your business." Vinyl:" Fine. But you know mom is gonna freak out." Octavia:" I respect her as a mother, but when it comes to my love life, she has no say. I am a grown mare afterall." ... Octavia and Terra went to a simple restaurant. Nothing too fancy, just the way Octavia liked it. Terra decided to sit next to Octavia, but then decided Octavia needed her personal space and sat across from her. Octavia:" Terra, you don't have to be so careful around me." Terra:" I know, it's just... well, no offense, but you do look like one of those ponies who has high expectations. I know that's not you, but I want you to feel comfortable." Octavia:" If I look too fancy, than why is it you like me anyways? Is it just the way I look?" Terra seemed confused, then smiled. Terra:" Oh no, it's not that. I like you because you have passion. I heard how you got with the assassins, when you saved that filly from the templars, and I thought 'Wow, she has a kind heart, and she's been through a lot.' And even though you and sister fight a lot, you two sure care about eachother a lot. That's what I like in other ponies, passion, feelings for others, and the will to protect the ponies they care about." Octavia:" Wow... I didn't think it would that deep. I suppose I like that about you too. That, and that we're so alike eachother that some ponies might mistake us as sisters." Terra giggled at that. Terra:" Did I mention you're really funny sometimes?" Octavia:" Did I mention you have the cutest laugh?" Terra:" No fair." They continued talking for a while until their food came. Octavia order pasta, and Terra ordered a plate of mangoes. Octavia:" So it's true that bat ponies like mangoes." Terra:" Yup. We love these things. Not all of us are blood suckers. Besides, who knows where that blood has been. Also, I wouldn't feel right feeding off of other living creatures. I guess that's what makes me the short fang." Octavia:" Oh yeah, you mentioned that last night. Exactly was is the purpose of the short fang?" Terra:" Like I said, it's just like werewolf omega. We don't have a purpose, we're just there to picked on. They all see me as weak, because of my passion for others. Even though most tribes are okay with hanging around normal ponies, they envy your kind for their ability to thrive during the day. I mean, some bat ponies do too, but it isn't very common. Though it isn't rare either." Octavia:" It must be so hard for you." Terra:" Yeah well, once my tribe finds out I have somepony who likes me for who I am, I'll nver hear the end of it. Short fangs aren't supposed to have companionship." Octavia:" Why not?" Terra:" Just the way it is. But I don't care about that. If they want to come at me because I decided I'm in love, let them come at me." Octavia:" In... l-love?" Terra:" Um, I mean... oh no, I didn't go too far, did I?" Octavia:" No. It just suprised me is all." Terra:" *Sigh* Well as I was saying, I won't let anything get between us." Octavia:" If this is what bat ponies are like, I'm having complications about weather I should meet your family or not." Terra:" Actually, once they realized I was picked to be the short fang, they were concerned I would be too lonely. They were the ones that came in my time of need." Octavia:" That's so sweet. In that case, I'm sure I'd love to meet your family." Terra:" Heh... D-do we have to? I mean, they might get a little... embarrassing." Octavia:" Oh please, everypony says that. It won't hurt." Terra:" Well what about your family? You know, besides Vinyl." Octavia:" Well... that may be a bit... eh... difficult. You see, my mother isn't exactly fond of the idea that I may be a filly fooler." Terra:" She loves you though, right? I'm sure she'll understand." Octavia:" She'll probably rip off your wings." Terra:" Nonsense. She can't be that bad." Octavia:" Maybe not, but... she has really high expectations." Terra:" Well, if you want me to show you mine..." Octavia:" Oh, alright. But only if you promise to let me explain the situation. My mother might understand better if I tell her." Terra:" Good idea. But hey, I'm having a great time with you, Tavi." Octavia started blushing. Octavia:" I'm... having a great time with you... too, Batty." Terra:" Hey!" Octavia giggled hard. Terra began to pout, but soon started giggling herself. As they walked out of the restaurant, they were seen by many ponies. The two of them were holding hooves as they walked out. Octavia was still frustrated, though. Some ponies still didn't like her for being an assassin. Suddenly, a group of Canterlot templars walked up to them, and drew their swords. Canterlot templar:" Come with us, and don't resist." Octavia:" What!? You can't stand two mares holding hooves!? I bet you'd really hate if we started making out." Terra blushed furiously, shocked at Octavia's choice of words. Octavia:" I don't know what you templars having against couples of the same gender, but we reserve the right to filly fool if weI please." Before the templar could speak, Terra threw a smoke bomb down, causing the templars to lose them. The two mares made their way towards a hay pile, and jumped in. The templars looked all around, but couldn't find them. They eventually gave up, and went away. Terra and Octavia came out of the haystack, and it was only then that Octavia noticed the bat pony's cutie mark. A bright green sword, with a bright green luminescence. Octavia:" How'd you get that as a cutie mark?" Terra:" Huh? Oh, I never showed you my special sword, have I?" Octavia:" No." Terra pulled out a sword that looked just like the one on her cutie mark. Terra:" Cool, huh? It's enchanted to shoot magical beams at the enemy when you swing it." Octavia:" But... how did it get enchanted?" Terra:" Hm? Oh, well I dunno. It's a family heirloom actually. I guess maybe, a long time ago, it was enchanted by a unicorn." Octavia:" It looks amazing." Terra:" Heh, yeah... it's in mint condition, too. When my father showed it to me, it was just collecting dust. So I cleaned it off, and began training with it. I was getting so good with it, that when I went home from training, my mom pointed out my cutie mark." Octavia:" Terra, I didn't offend you by calling you... batty, did I?" Terra:" Huh? No. I thought it was cute. But I was kind of suprised when you talked about making out in front of those templars." Octavia:" *Blush* I-I was using it as an example!" Terra:" Hehehe... um... would you mind... if I kissed you?" Octavia:" Um... if you want to." For the second time, their lips touched, and this time, it was no accident, no surprise. Octavia:" I think I must be going. I've decided to go to Twilight's library to find a few books about the assassins. I've decided if I'm going to be one of them, I need to learn more all about them." ... Later that day, Octavia walked towards Twilight's castle. Twilight opened the door to see her. Twilight:" Oh? Octavia! I never expected to see you here." Octavia:" I wanted to see if you had a book about the assassins and the templars." Twilight:" Oh... well I hadn't expected anypony to be interested in that. What's that about?" Octavia:" Um... I'm a history enthusiast." Octavia:" Yes, um... I am actually researching into all of that as of late. For a project." Twilight:" Oh? What a coincidence. I'm working on a project of my own inolving such a case." Octavia:" Really? You are studying assassins and templars?" Twilight:" Yes... well sort of... it'll be easier if I just show you." Twilight took them into her lab, where she and some other ponies were experimenting with the animus. The first thing Octavia noticed was the coccon-shaped machine. Sunset Shimmer seemed to be placed inside of it. Next to machine, the earth pony standing right next to it, with a clipboard, was none other than, Key Note himself. Octavia:" What!?" Key:" Oh, why hello my dear Octavia." Twilight:" Octavia, you know him?" Octavia:" N-no... not at all... I should get going." Key:" Forgive me, I never mentioned I had a daughter did I?" Twilight:" Oh my Luna! Key Note is your father?" Octavia:" *Sigh* Yes... I'm suprised you know him as well." Twilight:" Oh, Key Note was a teacher of mine in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." Octavia:" Is that so? I've never heard of an earth pony trying to play unicorn." Twilight:" Key Note, I think we have a perfect opportunity here." Key:" Do we now?" Twilight:" Octavia here, says she is studying the history of assassins and templars. We could put her into the animus... if she is okay with that of course." Octavia:" Put me into a what now?" Starlight:" Allow me to explain. You see, the animus uses arcane energy to search through a pony's DNA for memory data. Memories of not only that specific pony, but even the memories of that pony's long dead ancestors." Octavia:" I... I see. But what does it have to do with assassin's?" Twilight:" Sunset Shimmer's great great great grandfather, Moonstone Prim was an assassin, and we're searching his memories to figure out what realy happened during that time." Sunset:" Hey, uh guys, you don't mind letting me out for bit, do you?" Twilight:" Oh! Certainly! Starlight." Starlight:" I'm on it." Starlight tapped some buttons on a strange device, and the animus released Sunset Shimmer. Sunset:" Wow, that was intense. You guys were collecting the data, right?" Key:" Of course. Say, you ladies don't mind if I have a chat with my daughter?" Twilight:" Sure. Come on girls, let's give them some privacy, and let the scribes calibrate the animus a bit. I think it needs some adjusting." With that, Twilight, Starlight, and Sunset left the room. Octavia turned to her father, glaring daggers into him. Octavia:" How are you not dead? I saw Blaze kill you." Key:" One thing you'll find about me, is I'm very resourceful. I don't allow even death to stop me in my tracks." Octavia:" But that is impossible. You can't just escape death. Ugh... Blaze probably didn't stab you hard enough." Key:" Or, maybe I know a few tricks that you do not. But don't worry my dear, for the less you know, the better." Octavia:" Well then, in that case I hope you don't mind one of your colleagues being an assassin, because I believe you and I are going to be working together." Key's eyes widened. Key:" What are you talking about?" Octavia:" I'm going to find out why you are working with Twilight on this project, and I will expose you to her." Key:" I can't have that! You'll ruin everything!" Octavia:" I suppose you should have thought about that before coming back from the dead." Key:" I will not allow this." Octavia:" I believe that is Twilight Sparkle's decision. Not yours. It is her machine after all." Key looked shocked, than he furrowed his brows. Key:" Seems like I'll have to play it cool a little longer than expected. I have no worries though, you won't expose me." Octavia:" Won't I? Let's see just how much this machine can do to a pony's reputation." Key:" Wha-... no, there is no way they would... besides, the animus can't bring you firectly to a specific memory. You would have to go through several stages of the ancestors life. Also, it will be useless since the memory you are looking for is probably after you were born." Octavia:" Maybe... maybe not. Just how many crimes have you commited before the day of my birth?" Key:" Sweet Celestia. You are absolutely insane. You assassins just don't know when to quite." Octavia:" If anything, you are the one who's insane. You've been eating..." Twilight:" We're back! So Octavia, have you made your decision?" Key:" Eh... miss Sparkle. I'd hate to disappoint my own daughter here, but don't you think we should continue you the primary project before moving onto a new memory set?" Twilight:" That's alright, the animus can hold several memory files. And if your worried about Octavia's saftey, don't be. We've rebuilt the animus, and now it's working better than before." Key:" Well you see, I just we should focus on finding that... eh... ehem, the artifact we have been searching for." Twilight:" You mean the Apple of Equin? I mean, sure it's an interesting find, but I want to explore all history. So what do you think, Octavia?" Octavia:" I believe I would love... Apple of Equin?" Twilight:" Oh yes! It's artifact we've been tracking. The Apple of Equin is somewhere in Equestria, and according to history books Moonstone Prim has come across it in his life time. But I don't see the rush in finding it." Octavia:" What is the point of finding it?" Key:" I-it's really none of her concern. If we are to procede..." Octavia:" I think I would like to have a shot at this animus of yours." Key:" Wha- ah... grrrr..." Twilight:" GREAT! I'll get it started as soon as possible. Oh, what memory do you want to analyze?" Octavia:" How about we start with my great great great granduncle, Mario Flynn. I hear he was good friends with Mr. Prim." Key:" Wait, he was?" Twilight:" Excellent!" I'll get the animus fired up right away!" Octavia:" Oh, do take your time. I want to savor this moment." Key Note growled under his breathe. Key:" Don't think this benefits you as much as it does me." Octavia:" You're right. I'd say it benefits me more." Twilight:" I have to warn you, the animus will be a bit confusing. Try your best to connect to the animus, you may not get it on the first try." Octavia:" It's not dangerous is it?" Twilight:" Not at all, but you may come out with some nausea if you can't connect properly." Octavia:" Well it's a good thing I have a strong stomach, wouldn be quite a shame puke on this fine floor of yours." Twilight:" This'll take just a moment, great... now you can get yourself strapped into the animus." Key:" While I highly respect your jedgment, miss Sparkle, I am not a fan of your decision. This one may ruin our research." Twilight:" Dearly noted, but this is Octavia's decision." Key:" Of course." Starlight helped Octavia get strapped into the animus. The cocoon-shaped dome lowered over Octavia's head, and everything went white. ... Since there weren't any missions currently, Lyra decided she would go back home to spend time with Bonbon. When she knocked on the door, there was no answer. She knocked again, no answer again. Bonbon wasn't supposed to go out of the house today, and that worried her. Eventually, the door opened, and a little unicorn was there behind it. Liza:" Hi mom!" Lyra:" Hey Liza, where's Bonbon?" Liza:" She's in her room, she says she doesn't want anypony to bother her." Lyra:" Did I do something wrong?" Liza:" Mommy says she just wants to be alone." Lyra:" Oh. I'll go talk to her. She must be upset about something." Lyra walked up the stair's to their room, and found that the door was locked. Lyra:" Bonnie?" Bonbon's voice came from behind the door, but it didn't sound like Bonbon Bonbon:" L-lyra? D-don't come in!?" Lyra:" Bon? Are you alright? Let me in, maybe I can help." Bonbon:" N-no! I've uh... caught something, and uh... I don't want you to catch it too. Ehem!" Lyra:" Bonbon, don't worry. I'm here for you. What do you need?" Suddenly, Bonbon's voice went back to normal. Bonbon:" N-nothing. Nothing. I'm fine." Lyra:" You're acting weird Bon. I'm coming in." Lyra levitated out her lockpicks, and started working at the lock. Bonbon:" Lyra! Don't use your lockpicks on OUR doors!" Lyra got the door unlocked, and she opned. Upon opening it, what she saw wasn't Bonbon, but instead it was a green changeling. Lyra:" Who are you!? Where is Bonbon!?" Bonbon:" Lyra, I can explain! I am Bonbon! I've always been Bonbon. But... I..." Lyra:" What's my favorite cookie?" Bonbon:" Huh?" Lyra:" Bonbon knows all my favorite sweets. So what's my favorite cookie?" Bonbon:" Oh... right, it's oatmeal raisin." Lyra:" Favorite ice cream?" Bonbon:" Mint." Lyra:" Least favorite ice cream?" Bonbon:" Strawberry." Lyra:" One last question. Where was the first place we met eachother." Bonbon:" In an alley." Lyra:" Really met." Bonbon:" Hmm... oh, it was that night in the apple family orchard. You played a song for me on your lyre, and I cried in your hooves. I could never forget that moment." Lyra tackled the changeling in a hug. Lyra:" It IS you." Bonbon:" Lyra... I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to figure out..." Lyra:" I'm not upset because your a changeling. I'm upset because you never told me. I love you Bonbon, why couldn't you just be honest?" Bonbon:" I... I was afraid you would reject me." Lyra:" Bon, all you had to do was trust me. But wait, if you are Bonbon, then who have you been posing as this whole time?" Bonbon:" Nopony. I made Bonbon up. My real name is Leelee." Lyra:" Leelee? That's a pretty cute name. Why'd you give it up?" Bonbon:" It was my changeling name. I didn't like the other changelings back then. You remember Thorax, right?" Lyra:" You mean the new leader of the changelings? Yeah. He's pretty cool, actually." Bonbon:" Everypony thought he was the first to rebel against Queen Chysalis. But no... it was me. I was the first to rebel. I was the first to become a colored changeling. I didn't tell you because I was scared you would not love me for who I am. I'm so sor..." Bonbon's rambling was cut off by a kiss from Lyra. When they broke, Bonbon wiped away her tears. Lyra:" Looks don't make the pony, or the changeling. It's what's in our hearts that makes us who we are. And you are beautiful... Leelee." Leelee:" Oh Lyra. I love you, too." Lyra:" Come on, we have to tell Liza." Leelee:" But..." Lyra:" Ah ah ah... she deserves to know." Leelee:" *Sigh* Okay. But I can't turn back for some reason. Something is stopping from changing." Lyra:" Maybe you've been over using your changeling magic." Leelee:" Maybe. That can happen." Lyra:" Come now." Leelee and Lyra walked downstairs to tell Liza about the changeling thing. Leelee hid behind Lyra just for a moment. Lyra:" Liza, Bonbon has something she would like to say." Liza:" What is it?" Leelee:" Liza... I'm a changeling." Liza:" Oh, I knew that, mommy." The two mares looked at eachother in suprise. Lyra:" Wait, you knew?" Liza:" You didn't?" Lyra:" Well uh..." Leelee:" And you're okay with who I am?" Liza hugged Leelee's leg. Liza:" Of course I am. I knew this whole, because of the special sight." Lyra:" The huh? Wait a minute, you have the phoenix sight?" Liza:" Um... if that's what it's called. You have it too?" Leelee:" That's right. Liza's mom was an assassin. Remember what Key said?" Lyra:" Oh yeah. How is it I've never used the sight on you?" Leelee:" I don't know." Liza:" Mmm... it sounds like you two have a lot to work out." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)